Le pari
by Kazuhe
Summary: Les conséquences que peut entraîner un simple pari avec Madoka.
1. Chapter 1

AVERTISSEMENT :

JE NE POSSEDE MALHEUREUSEMENT AUCUN DES PERSONNAGES DE GHOST HUNT.

**CHAPITRE 1**

Mai franchit la porte du bureau de la SPR en soupirant, épuisée. Elle regarda l'alliance à son doigt et se remémora la soirée de la veille, là où tout avait commencé :

Flashback :

Mai : (un sourire diabolique sur son visage, mais tout à fait sérieuse) dites moi Lin-san, pensez-vous qu'il soit possible, en théorie, d'étrangler quelqu'un avec une écharpe ?

Lin : (levant un sourcil) en théorie ?

Mai : oui, en théorie bien sûr.

Lin : oui, c'est possible.

Mai : toujours en pure théorie, pensez-vous qu'il soit possible de se débarrasser d'un corps en toute discrétion ?

Yasuhara : (il déglutit difficilement) voyons Mai, c'est juste un petit pari, tu n'as pas besoin de…

Mai : (d'une voix très calme qui fit frissonner le jeune homme) Yasu, laisse-moi te donner un bref aperçu du pétrin dans lequel tu viens non seulement de te fourrer mais aussi dans lequel tu m'as entrainé. Tu viens de faire un pari avec la femme qui a été la prof de Naru.

Yasuhara : …

Mai : Et tu viens de perdre ce même pari contre elle, la seule femme au monde qui réussisse à faire peur à Naru !

Yasuhara : …

Mai : est ce que tu visualises maintenant !

Yasuhara : (il n'en menait pas large face à la colère de la jeune femme) je suis désolé Mai, mais je suis sûr que tu dramatises… n'est ce pas Madoka ?

Madoka : (souriant diaboliquement) évidemment… je ne suis pas quelqu'un de si calculateur…

Cette fois ci ce fut au tour de Lin de frissonner au ton de sa voix.

Lin : _oh mon dieu, je me demande ce qu'elle leur a préparé._

Madoka : alors, voyons voir qu'elle gage je vais vous attribuer … (elle réfléchit quelques instants) je sais ! Vous allez faire semblant d'être fiancés pour les 2 prochaines semaines !

Mai et Yasuhara : (choqués) QUOI !

Et dire que la soirée avait si bien commencée. Madoka avait débarqué au bureau dans la soirée et avait entrainé toute les personnes présentes, à savoir Lin, Mai et Yasuhara, pour aller boire un coup. Naru y avait échappé en allant faire une course une demi-heure plus tôt. La soirée se passa relativement bien, ils avaient beaucoup rit et bu quelques verres, lorsque Yasuhara et Madoka se mirent à faire des paris stupides. Soudain, ils prirent une tournure différente lorsque Madoka força Lin et Mai à participer. Ces deux derniers étaient très retissant à participer sachant combien elle pouvait être diabolique, mais grâce à la formidable force de persuasion de celle-ci combinée à celle du jeune étudiant, ils n'eurent pas le choix et Mai se retrouva à faire équipe avec un Yasuhara surexcité tandis que Lin se retrouvait avec Madoka. Le jeune homme était tellement sur de lui qu'il accepta même, sans écouter les mises en gardes de sa coéquipière, que les perdants aient un gage fixé par les gagnants. Evidemment, les deux adultes gagnèrent haut la main, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Mai avait hurlé après son « coéquipier et ex-ami » pour sa surprenante stupidité et pourquoi celui-ci, n'en menant pas large, tentait de la calmer comme il pouvait. Une fois apaisée, ils n'eurent pas d'autres choix que d'accepter les conditions de Madoka.

Fin flashback

Elle se demandait comment elle allait faire pour sortir de cette galère.

Voilà donc le premier chapitre de ma 3ème fanfiction. J'espère qu'il vous plait. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez des idées pour la suite.

Commentez s'il-vous-plait !


	2. Chapter 2

AVERTISSEMENT :

JE NE POSSEDE MALHEUREUSEMENT AUCUN DES PERSONNAGES DE GHOST HUNT.

Bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE 2**

_Elle se demandait comment elle allait faire pour sortir de cette galère. _

Elle se dirigea directement vers la cuisine pour faire le thé que son accro de patron ne tarderait surement pas à lui demander. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées en attendant que l'eau chauffe. Le matin même elle avait trouvé Madoka sur le pas de sa porte. Elle lui avait donné la bague qu'elle avait maintenant au doigt, en lui disant que c'était pour faire plus vrai.

**Mai POV**

Cette femme est vraiment diabolique, c'est à croire qu'elle avait vraiment tout prévu. Elle connait pourtant mes sentiments pour Naru, alors pourquoi me faire jouer cette comédie grotesque ?

Je poussais un profond soupire et sursauta en entendant le sifflet de la théière. Une fois le thé préparé, je me dirigeais vers le bureau de Lin. Je le saluais et déposa la tasse sur son bureau. Il leva la tête pour me remercier et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la fameuse bague.

Lin : ça va aller ? (il désigna l'alliance)

Mai : (soupirant) il faudra bien. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais le choix.

Il m'adressa un sourire d'excuse et je me rendis dans le bureau de mon patron. J'inspire un grand coup, plaque un grand sourire sur mon visage, frappe et entre.

Mai : bonjour Naru ! Je t'ai fait une tasse de thé !

Je le vi relever la tête, histoire de reconnaitre ma présence. Contrairement à d'habitude, je n'attendis pas pour un merci, trop nerveuse pour rester dans la même pièce que lui plus longtemps. Je dépose le plateau dans la cuisine avant d'aller m'effondrer à mon bureau, me prenant la tête entre les mains, inspirant et expirant lentement afin de me calmer. Et pour la seconde fois de la journée, je me perdis profondément dans mes pensées. J'étais vraiment idiote de paniquer autant pour ne bêtise pareille. Je suis sure que Naru doit se douter de quelque chose. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait être en colère pour ça. Attendez… est ce que je voudrais qu'il le soit, qu'il réagisse ?

**Naru POV**

Je contemplais la tasse que mon assistante venait de déposer et m'interrogeais sur son comportement. Elle avait l'air nerveuse et je la connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que son sourire était faux. En plus, elle n'a pas attendu pour mon merci comme elle le fait toujours. Il y a vraiment quelque chose d'étrange. Pas que cela m'inquiète…

Gène : n'essaye pas de te mentir Noll.

Naru : Gène ! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Gène : il est évident que tu es inquiet.

Naru : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Laisse-moi tranquille, j'ai du travail à faire.

Gène : tu es vraiment idiot Noll, tu ferais mieux d'admettre tes sentiments avant de la perdre. Elle ne t'attendra pas éternellement…

La connexion se coupa et je repensais à ses dernières paroles. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle attendrait quoi que ce soit de moi, elle n'est que mon assistante. Je décidais donc de repousser cette conversation au fond de mon esprit pour me concentrer sur ce que j'avais à faire. Quelques instants plus tard, mon regard se posa sur les fichiers que je voulais qu'elle classe. C'était une excuse parfaite pour aller la voir et essayer de découvrir pourquoi elle était aussi troublée. Comme je venais de le dire, Mai est mon assistante et une assistante troublée, ce n'est pas productif. Je me levais donc et me dirigeais vers la porte les dits fichiers à la main. Lorsque mon regard se posa sur elle, je me figeais. Elle avait la tête entre ses mains et c'est justement ce qui se trouvait à sa main qui m'avait arrêté : un bague. Ce n'était surement rien, n'est ce pas ? Une bague en or avec ce qui semblait être un diamant à son annulaire, ça n'avait aucune signification … ça ne pouvait pas être une alliance, non ? Il devait y avoir une autre explication…

Kazuhe :

Premièrement : je suis désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps avant de publier ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis.

Deuxièmement : si vous avez lu la précédente version du premier chapitre, vous avez du voir une différence : en effet, dans celle-ci, j'avais choisi que Yasuhara et Mai devait faire semblant d'être mariés au lieu de fiancés, mais cela bloquait avec la suite de l'histoire. En plus, c'était incohérent : être marié comme ça du jour au lendemain, ça aurait parut suspect et aurait été difficile de le rendre crédible aux yeux de notre narcissique préféré. Voilà, c'est le seul changement effectué. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plut.

A+

Commentez s'il-vous-plait !


End file.
